rudolphtherednosedreindeerthemoviefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Edit page script
Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer script Rudolph:Y-You did! Zoey:Wanna take a walk. Zoey:you wanna come for a walk then come to my house for some dinner it will be very fun come on let's go ice scathing on the frozen pond down by the old forest. Zoey;It's you need, just like you. Rudolph;Gosh! I know friends at unique. Zoey:Look, what a mistletoe. Do know what that means. You're supposed to kiss me. Arrow:Hey, whats up dudes?! Zoey:We were just talking, Arrow. There's no reason to be jealous for just friends. He's not a reject. Arrow:Whatever, come on, lets go do dumb things! Blitson:Come on I wanna get a corn dog before the dumb things fair closes!!! The elf:Ah Hello, Boone Hello, Doggle Doggle:Any mail today for S. Claus The elf:Let me check. Boone:If we play our cards, right We'll be a promotion before you know it. Doggle:You mean we pickin, up the mail anymore Boone:That's al the potatoes the elves like us in the factory for That's were all the action is. Doggle:Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh, boy, Oh boy In crossing Stormlla's bridge in always get way to creeps. Boone:Me too! Doggle:Slow down, Boone you're going too fast Boone:Something's wrong Doggle;No, no what did the queen Stormella's garden. Maybe we should leave them out Boone:You, numskull that should where the one you did it. Doggle:Duh, give my hat Boone:Never mind that, let's get outta here Blitzen:Rudolph, welcome to Santa's toy factory Bltzen:Look at my little guy Isn't he a cutie This bouncing baby buck of mine And his name is Rudy. He's quite a strapping reindeer And it's very plain, deer He has your grace and style Rudolph's mother: But he has his daddy's smile Blitzen:Can't wait til he's old enough to play a reindeer games. Then one day he'll pull the sleigh with Santa at the reins. Reindeer:Oh, but, what about, what about, What about his gleaming nose. Rudolph's mother:It has a healthy shine Comet:Aha he absolutely glows. Reindeer;What about, What about, What about his beaming nose. Rudolph's mother;Look at my little guy With his angelic grin. So cuddy and snuggly He's sharper than a pin He's a such a special reindeer. Here's a candy cane deer Don't you want to pinch his cheek Mrs.Claus;These sprites are quite the show tonight. Santa Claus;I wonder what the occasion is. Aurora:You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen. Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all. (laughing) Blitzen:How about Rudolph Rudolph's mother:I think it's a fine thing Rudolph's mother:You think so too. Rudolph's mother:Blitzen, look Blitzen;Come on, Papa Rudolph come on! Rudolph's mother:Go on, Rudolph You can do it! Rudolph:Achoo! (laughing) Rudolph:Ah-Ah-Achoo! Rudolph's mother:Bless you! Man:You know Dasher and Dancer Prancer and Vixen Comet and Cupid Donner and Blitzen but do you recall the most famous reindeer of all. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it. You would even say it glows All of the other reindeer use to laugh and call him names. They never let poor, Rudolph. Join in any reindeer game and when foggy Christmas Eve. Santa came to say. Hey! Rudolph with you nose so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight. And how the reindeer love him. As they shouted out with glee. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer you'll go down in history! Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer you'll go down in history Fairies:I'm Aurora, I'm Sparkle, I'm Glitter, I'm Twinkle Blitzen:This is where we live, Rudy. Santa's village. Rudolph's mother:We called this snow. Rudolph:Snow Rudolph's mother:That's right! Snow Rudolph:Snow! Snow! Snow! Snow! Blitzen:Mitzi, it's out it again Rudolph's mother:I don't see where the problem is. Blitzen:Noses are not supposed to glow! Rudolph's mother:Says who. Comet:Hey, Blitz, wake up! Blitzen:Not now! Cupid:Hey, buddy boy. Blitzen:Hello, fellas. Comet:So, where's the baby buck. Blitzen:Uh... well uh. Rudolph's mother:Embarrased by her own son. Blitzen:Come on, Rudolph. Rudolph's mother:Rudolph, this is your uncles. Comet, Cupid and Dasher. Rudolph:Snow. Comet:Coochie, coochie, coo it is a spunky one. Chip off the old buck. Cupid:What! Comet:Yikes! Dasher:Look at that. Blitzen:Uh, no needs alarm it's a just an allergy. Let's take him home. Blitzen:Uh why an old the buck is crackin up my son's nose. Rudolph's mother:It's beautiful but not odd. And perfect the way he is. Blitzen:You're absolutely right! ENGLISH HEY RUDOLPH 14:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC)